The Sound of Resonance
by acrosseverystar
Summary: Soul Eater band AU. Kid and Soul are looking for a new voice for their band when they discover Maka Albarn at a local bar. Tension, Drama, and general angst await the band as they try to make the new dynamic work. KiMa v. SoMa
1. Chapter 1 - Serendipity

"I can't do this," Maka said as she peaked through the curtains. It was a full house tonight in the club and and it was going to be her first performance. She could hear the general clamor of the dinner crowd as they waited for their food and the upcoming music.

"Yes you can, you've been practicing for this for weeks!" Her purple haired friend encouraged. She put an arm around Maka's shoulders to support her. "You can do this, stop stressing hon, it's not good for your skin!" she said with a wink.

Maka took a deep breath and gave her friend a soft smile in gratitude. "Thanks Blair. I'm glad to know you have my back."

The mousy stage manager approached Maka while holding a clipboard and some coffee. "Are you almost ready, kid?" she asked briskly. She wasn't unfriendly, but she was clearly on a tight schedule. She smiled at her when Maka nodded, taking a sip from her coffee. "Good. You're on in ten minutes, so check your instruments. I'll introduce you, and then you're on your own. Is this your drummer?" she asked, gesturing to Blair.

"Absolutely!" Blair said cheerfully, pulling two drumsticks from the back pocket of her jean shorts.

The stage manager put a hand on her shoulder to assure her when she saw Maka's face falter in nervousness. "Don't worry," she laughed, "we have a pretty good crowd most nights. I'm sure they'll love you," she called over her shoulder as she walked away, her heels clicking on the wood floor.

 _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this_ , Maka chanted in her head. She stepped excitedly from one foot to the other, shifting her weight back in forth. The nerves were setting in, but they weren't suffocating like they were before. If anything, they encouraged her now to do her very best and give it everything she had.

Her blonde pigtails bounced behind her as she walked over to grab her guitar and check the tuning.

"Perfect," she said with a grin. _Almost showtime. "_ Let's rock this bitch."

00000000

"Soul, what are we doing here?" Kid Death asked as they sat down at the Cosmo club's comfy leather booth near the stage. The dark-haired young man took the menu from the waitress gratefully as he situated himself.

His white haired companion looked up from his menu to answer. "I wrote another song," he said with a passive shrug up his shoulder. Soul Evans then pulled a stack of sheet music from his laptop bag and spread it on the table. Kid's hands reached for the paper when they heard their waitress squeal.

"Ohmygoodness!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down. "You guys are in _Deadly Weapons_ , aren't you?" she gushed, pulling a sharpie from her apron pocket. "Will you sign this?!" she squealed as she pushed her notebook to Soul, causing him to smirk.

"Sure thing, love, whose it to?" he asked, flashing his crimson eyes at her.

"Harmony," she said with a wink. The waitress then sent a wide smile to Kid. "I LOVED your album, _Knock On Death's Door,_ it was amazing!"

Soul slid the book to Kid after signing, his messy signature scrawled across the pad of paper. Kid signed immediately and passed it back to the waitress with a heart melting grin. "And your dinner is on the house tonight," Harmony said with a toss of her auburn ponytail. "Waters?" she asked, placing them on their table in front of them..

Both boys nodded at her, placing their orders quickly. After their waitress bounced away with their orders, Soul and Kid finally let their faces relax.

"At least she wasn't loud enough to draw any attention to us," Soul grumbled as he took a sip from his ice water.

Kid didn't answer immediately, his eyes running through the sheet music. "This instrumental riff is interesting, Soul," he said without looking up. "Oh look, you threw in a tambourine part so Patty can join, she'll love that," he said with a roll of his eyes.

After flipping through the last page, he looked at Soul in confusion. "It's a duet," he stated plainly.

"Yep."

"For a girl."

"Yep."

"We don't have a female singer, Soul."

"Yep."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Kid asked, his eye twitching.

"Yep," Soul said with a smirk. "Sorry, slipped out," he said quickly as Kid lunged across the table. "We just need to find a girl, because tossing that song would be a waste," Soul said adamantly.

The grim looking young man exhaled as he piled the sheet paper together neatly. " _Cause though the truth may vary, This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore,_ it has a nice ring, and the melody is good," he admitted, his golden eyes softening. "But what does that have to do with why we're here?" he asked.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and both boys turned to the stage expectantly as spotlights lit up the stage.

A woman with mousy brown hair pulled up a microphone a smiled at the guests. "Hi guys, welcome to the Cosmo Club." She stopped, allowing the audience to applaud. "Alright, so tonight, let's welcome a new guest to our stage, Maka Albarn!" she shouted into the mic as the lights went out.

When the spotlights came back up, there was a thin girl in a short black dress and tights holding a guitar as she stood before the mic. She looked back at the drummer, who signaled for her to start. She whipped her head around quickly, her ash blonde pigtails swinging as she strummed the first few chords.

 _The power lines went out_

 _And I am all alone_

 _I don't really care at all_

 _Not answering my phone_

Maka felt a little nervous as she started, but by the time she sang the third line, she felt the music wash over her. She did her best to avoid looking at any one person in the crowd for too long, but she was drawn to a shock of white hair and red eyes, as well as contrasting black and white hair in the booth just a few feet from the stage.

 _All the games you played_

 _The promises you made_

 _Couldn't finish what you started_

 _Only darkness still remains_

 _Lost sight, couldn't see_

 _When it was you and me_

The blonde felt her confidence bubbling over as she swung her hips slightly, enjoying the sensation of performing. Maka closed her eyes, leaning in closer to the mic stand.

 _Blow the candles out_

 _Looks like a solo tonight_

 _I'm beginning to see the light_

 _Blow the candles out_

 _Looks like a solo tonight_

 _But I think I'll be alright_

She looked up suddenly when she heard cheers from the audience. Maka couldn't believe they were applauding and cheering for her after just the first chorus!

 _Been black and blue before_

 _There's no need to explain_

 _I am not the jaded kind_

 _Playback's such a waste_

 _You're invisible_

 _Invisible to me_

 _My wish is coming true_

 _Erase the memory of your face_

 _Lost sight, couldn't see_

 _When it was you and me_

The blonde was practically floating on air as she strummed out on her guitar. She had written this song a few months back, so the feeling was still fresh and she let that all come out on stage.

 _Blow the candles out_

 _Looks like a solo tonight_

 _I'm beginning to see the light_

 _Blow the candles out_

 _Looks like a solo tonight_

 _But I think I'll be alright_

A sudden whoop from the audience was follow by a quick hush, showing how interested the audience was in her song. Maka had never been so glad that her mother had made her take music lessons as a child.

 _One day you will wake up_

 _With nothing but, "You're sorrys"_

 _And someday you will get back_

 _Everything you gave me_

 _Blow the candles out_

 _Looks like a solo tonight_

 _I'm beginning to see the light_

 _Blow the candles out_

 _Looks like a solo tonight_

 _But I think I'll be alright._

Maka smiled as she played the last chord. "Alright, thanks so much guys! It was an honor to get to play for you, my name's Maka Albarn, and don't you forget it!" she said, throwing up a gloved hand.

She crossed the stage as the stage lights flickered out and the house lights came back up, the audience still applauding the girl.

After the blonde singer disappeared, Kid turned to Soul, a huge grin on his face.

"I think we found our singer."

00000000

"Hello?" Maka answered blearily as she stuck the phone to her ear, rolling over on her bed.

"Is this Maka Albarn?"

"Yeah? Who is this?" she asked, throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight. Who calls someone at 7 in the morning on a Saturday?

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," the voice said cooly. "The name's Soul Evans, I'm part of _Deadly Weapons_. Heard of it?"

Maka shot upright in her bed, her feet hitting the mattress with a thud. "Uh, yeah, I know a few songs," she tried to respond nonchalantly, but the attempt left something to be desired.

Soul chuckled through the phone, causing Maka to blush slightly. "Anyway, Kid and I saw you perform at the Cosmo Club the other night and we wanted to talk to you. Think you could swing by our apartment and talk to us for a bit?" he asked.

Now maybe Maka was just imagining it, but she could have sworn there was a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What time and where?" she asked, grabbing a pen to write it down on her hand.

An hour and half later, Maka found herself standing in front of a glass door of a penthouse suite downtown, wearing dark jeans and a black cardigan and feeling incredibly underdressed. She took a deep breath before rapping her knuckles across the glass, the sound alarming her.

A moment later, the door was thrown open to reveal a young man, perhaps a year or two older than her, with black hair that held three curious white stripes. He was wearing dark jeans and a white button up and he smiled at her, the expression reaching his deep golden eyes. "Maka?" he asked, opening the door wide enough for her to enter through.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" she said, taking a step into the penthouse.

She had to stifle a gasp when she saw the flowing dark hardwood floors that met the stainless steel and modern apartment appliances and electronics. A black leather couch was centered in front of a large flatscreen. Kid gestured for her to take a seat on the couch, which she did.

She practically sank into the soft leather as Kid stood in front of her. "The name's Kid, by the way," he said as he straightened his collar. "Can I get you some water or anything to drink?" he asked politely.

"Water sound great," she said as Kid took off for the kitchen. He came back with two bottles of voss water, handing one to her that she took gratefully, unscrewing the lid to take a sip in hopes of covering up her nervousness..

He took a seat on a couch across from her as Soul came down the metal staircase.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me she was here?" he whined, sauntering down the steps and running a hand through his white hair.

"Well you should've gotten your lazy ass down here sooner instead of going back to bed after you called her," he said, chucking his water at Soul, which the bandmate caught in his hand expertly and screwed off the cap and taking a long swig of the water. Kid then disappeared in the kitchen, returning after a moment with a cup of coffee.

"So," Soul began, sitting down next to Maka on the couch, "Do you play anything besides the guitar?"

"Yeah, I play the piano and the violin too, and I am pretty good at theory composition," she stated proudly. "I'm working on the harp, but it's kind of challenging," she admitted with a nervous tug on her pigtails.

Kid's eyebrows shot up. "Those are quite a few. Do you write vocal work, or can you do full orchestration?" he asked, leaning forward in intrigue.

"Well, music was kind of my major a Juilliard," she admitted sheepishly. "Now I'm studying Psychology, but that's more for practicality than anything else."

Soul looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, his hands behind his head. "Do you work well with others? Like groups and stuff?"

"Not really, I tend to kind of take charge of stuff. I always ended up doing group projects by myself in school," she responded honestly, taking another sip of her water.

"Well at least you're honest," Kid said with a chuckle.

"What about you guys?" Maka asked. She didn't really know anything about anyone else in the group, just what she'd been able to glimpse from tabloids in the supermarket checkout lines.

"Name's Soul Evans," Soul said, gesturing to himself. "I went to Hillsong for 4 years, graduated with honors, and then I came here to perform. 24 years old and I hate fangirls." When he saw a look of surprise on Maka's face, he hurried to elaborate. "Don't get me wrong, they're sweet and I love 'em, but they're crazy as hell sometimes," he said with a laugh.

Maka chuckled at his carefree attitude, but he seemed pretty straight forward and he went to a really good school. "What about you?" she asked, turning toward Kid.

Kid offered her a genuine smile that made his golden eyes radiate warmth. "I'm Kid Death, I'm 25, and I have a Masters in Economics from Yale." He loved telling people that he majored in Econ since nobody ever expected it. "I have mild OCD, but it's medicated and Tsubaki makes me go to a Psychoanalyst twice a week, and I've been playing the guitar since I was 9," he said with a mildly smug look.

"Who's Tsubaki?"

"Manager and friend," Soul said with a grin. "You haven't met Black Star yet either, he's our drummer. And then Liz and Patty, they do a bunch of crap and they know some music so they're a part of the band too. You'll like them."

The blonde nodded, her emerald eyes looking between the two bandmates in genuine interest. "I'm Maka Albarn, I'm an only child, and I've already told you a bunch of crap about me, so anything else you want to know?"

"How old are you?" Soul asked, leaning forward in his seat..

"22."

"Damn, you've already got a degree?" Soul was impressed. It felt like it took him forever to get his Bachelor's in music composition, and yet here she was, already on his second degree.

"Why Psychology?" Kid asked.

Maka's eyes lit up in excitement at the comment. "I like seeing how the human mind work, what makes people act the way they do. I'm interested in humanitarian work too," she stated honestly, throwing her arm over the couch. "Any other questions?"

The white haired man thought for a moment before asking, "How are you already on your second degree when you're so young?"

"I graduated early, I didn't exactly enjoy High School," Maka said with a hint of bitterness. "But anyway, why did you guys invite me here? It's been fun and all, but I am very curious."

Soul and Kid exchanged a look before Kid finally spoke.

"We want you to join _Deadly Weapons_ , as a member of the band."


	2. Chapter 2 - Uniting the Forces

Maka slid open the door to the studio nervously. Soul had told her to be there at nine so that they could all practice. Practice what, she had no idea.

She wasn't really sure how to dress for a rehearsal, or whatever the hell this was, so she opted for a red mini-skirt and a white button down. It was casual, but interesting enough that she could play it up if she had to.

Before she could even open the door all the way, she was accosted by a blur of blue and black that nearly knocked her to the ground in anticipation. She was left clinging to the door in surprise, trying to figure out what had just run into her.

"Is this the new girl?! Hey new girl, bet you're excited to be working with a big guy like me, huh?"

As Maka's vision finally settled, she realized there was a boy standing in front of her. He had shockingly blue hair that was spiked up in several directions. He was a few inches taller than her and incredibly muscular, and obviously proud of it if the black muscle shirt that he wore was any indication.

She immediately noticed the drumsticks in his back pocket and everything clicked.

"You must be BlackStar, the drummer," she said, standing up straight and sticking out her hand.

"So you've heard of me? Of course, who hasn't!" He shook her hand in an almost bone-cracking grip and Maka had to fight back a grimace. "Hey Soul, Kid, I like this girl! Can we keep her?" he asked as he threw a look back to the other members.

Soul grinned and shoved his hands into the pockets of his red jeans. "Yeah, I think we can BlackStar. BlackStar, this is Maka Albarn, a new singer in Deadly Weapons." Soul and Kid crossed over to Maka and BlackStar.

Kid handed her a pile of sheet music. and pulled his phone from his pocket. He handed the iPhone to her after opening a recording. "We recorded your part on the piano so you can listen back to it and check your intervals. Do you want me to send it to you?" he asked.

Maka nodded, taking the music from him. "Yeah, thanks, that would be great. Am I doing vocals or instrumental?" she asked the guitar-player.

"Vocals this time. It's a duet that Soul and I worked out. And are you familiar with our older stuff?" he asked her. She nodded, of course she knew their music. "Good, because we were thinking about reformatting one of our old songs and fitting it to your voice. It's a sort of a welcome-to-the-band invitation for our first concert."

"Concert?" she squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah," Soul said with a grin. "For our world tour. And you're holding the music to one of our new songs. Kid's been burning the midnight oil on that one," he jeered.

Kid shoved a hand into his pocket, an uncomfortable look settling on his face. "It's nothing, really. I just think it could be your style," he admitted sheepishly.

Maka stared at the dark-haired boy in front of her. Here was a boy, a man, really, who graduated from Yale and was the guitarist and singer in an incredibly well-known band that was going on a world tour, and he looked . . .embarassed?

"Wait a minute, world tour?" Maka asked suddenly. How she had missed the statement before she had no idea.

"I'll text you the details, don't worry. You're going on tour with us and you'll help us write our new album, right?" Soul asked, sending her an appraising look. Maka tried not to fidget under his crimson gaze.

It's not that she didn't think she could write music for them. But honestly, she hadn't realized just what she was getting herself into when she signed up for this band.

 _Wow, these guys don't miss a beat. I haven't even signed a contract and they already want me on tour?_ Maka thought to herself. _It's absurd._

 _Okay Maka, don't let them know you're panicked. Show them you're strong._ He mind went back to Kid and all of her nervousness washed away.

She had to suppress a chuckle at his expression. "May I?" she asked, glancing towards the lyrics placed in the center of the staff. She quickly located the chorus and began to sing the words softly, finding that the melody fit with her vocal range and seemed to flow well. " _Swallowed by a vicious vengeful sea, Darker days are raining over me. In the deepest depth I lost myself, See myself through someone else._ Beautiful and poetic, but a little dark, don't you think?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Soul was the first to react. He started laughing loudly at her remark. "Kind of like you, don't you think?"

"Excuse me? How am I dark?" she asked indignantly, sending a scathing look to the pianist.

Kid, at least, had the decency to avoid her fiery gaze.

Soul wiped a tear from his eye and grinned broadly. "Oh come on, Maka, while you are beautiful and deep, there's something dark in those eyes. Something quite possibly frightening, I'd say."

His friend cleared his throat before agreeing. "Yes, Maka, I have to agree that you aren't a porcelain doll, despite what your appearance might suggest," Kid said, gesturing to her with his hands.

The blonde singer blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "I'm really not pretty, but thank you," she said while squirming uncomfortably.

"You are so beautiful, why would you say that, Ms. Albarn?"

Maka turned to the sound of the new voice in surprise.

She was met by a tall, graceful looking girl. This girl had dark hair that was tied in a high ponytail, with sapphire blue eyes that practically shined. She wore a tight-fitting pantsuit and held a coffee in her right hand. But what surprised Maka most was the look on her face. She wore an expression of absolute shock and surprise, as if she could never expect someone to say what Maka had just said. Before Maka could respond to the question, she was interrupted by a whoop from the blue-haired boy.

"Tsubaki, Hi! How are you doing? Did you miss me? I bet you did!"

BlackStar shouted at the girl, who met his loud words with a patient and kind smile instead of a look of exasperation.

"Why, yes, BlackStar, I did miss you. I missed all of you, actually. How's our new member adjusting?" she asked, sending a kind look in Maka's direction.

Maka gulped audibly and the rest of the band turned to look at her. "I-I'm doing fine, just a little different than what I expected, that's all!" she promised with a nervous smile. Though she stammered her way through the statement, she knew it was the truth.

There would have to be adjustments made in her life, but she would make them to follow her dream. Though she had never really imagined joining a band and going on tour, now that the option was presented, she knew that she wanted it more than most things she had ever wanted before.

It wouldn't be easy, but it would probably be worth it.

"Now that's the kind of thing I like to hear!"

 _How many people are there in this band?_ Maka thought to herself as she was met by two more girls as they entered the room behind Tsubaki.

One was tall and slim with light brown hair. She wore a red crop top and dark jeans and she looked like she was ready to punch someone.

Meanwhile, the other girl was short and curvy, with golden blonde hair and grey blue eyes. She was dressed similarly to her sister, but in cut-offs instead of normal jeans. The shorter girl sent Maka a huge smile when she saw her and clutched for the arm of the taller girl.

"Hey sis, look! It's the new girl! I knew this band needed another girl. Now we outnumber the boys!" she said cheerfully to the woman that Maka presumed was her sister.

The taller girl turned to her sister and grinned, throwing an arm around her. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Patty."

It was Kid who finally stepped in and began the introductions.

Maka had to admit, this kid (pardon the pun) was the definition of politeness and charm.

He steered Maka towards the two blonde sisters and introduced them.

"Maka, this is Elizabeth Thompson," he said, pointing towards the taller girl. "She's in charge of wardrobe for the band, and she helps Tsubaki with locations and travel arrangements."

"Yeah, without me, these boys would be going on stage in basketball shorts," the blonde girl laughed. "Call me Liz," she said, sticking a hand out for Maka to shake.

"That was ONE TIME!" BlackStar shouted from across the room, an angry look on his face. "Let it go Liz!"

Soul punched him in the arm good-naturedly. "Come on, BlackStar, you try to get out of those skinny jeans every time. Kid and I had to practically hold you down last time."

Kid chose to ignore what was going on with the rest of the band, assuming that Tsubaki would keep it from getting seriously out of hand. "And this is her younger sister, Patricia. But she likes to go by Patty."

Unlike the other girl, handshakes did not seem to suffice for Patty. The younger sister launched herself and Maka, throwing her arms around the thin singer and squeezing her tightly. "Do you like giraffes? I do. I hope we can be friends. Sis told me I could do your make-up for the show. The boys only let me do contouring, nothing fun, but with you I can do fun stuff on your face. So can I?"

Maka had to give her credit, the girl did not lack for enthusiasm.

After a moment of discomfort and squirming on Maka's part, and a few laughs from the rest of the band, Kid managed to pry Patty off of the other girl. "Patty is in charge of publicity and the like. She's also in charge of our security team, and is a surprisingly good a martial arts."

So here they were, a band with a wide range of personalities. BlackStar, the wild and energetic drummer. Next was Soul, the laid-back and carefree singer that despised the trappings of fame. Then Kid, the logical and polite, though possibly neurotic, guitarist. And then their retinue of friends that worked behind the scene. Tsubaki, the beautiful and patient manager, who worked alongside the Thompson Sisters who seemed to have a wide array of talents that took care of just about everything else the band needed.

And now, there was Maka.

Maka had now idea how the hell she was going to fit in with this group that seemed to already have their dynamic figured out. But she was more than willing to try.

 **A/N: Kind of a short chapter. I just really wanted to introduce the characters and set up for the band so you know where they all are and how they relate to each other. If you have checked my profile, you know that I already wrote the next few chapters, but lost the flashdrive. I've just scrapped them and am starting anew. Though admittedly I have written a scene that will appear later in the story as the song inspired me to do.**

 **Thank you for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows! You guys are so patient and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**

 **-Wri**


	3. Chapter 3 - Thoughtful

She couldn't believe it. She honestly couldn't believe it.

One day she was attending the local University by going to night school, rarely using her music degree, and the next she was in a band, signing a contract to go on world tour.

Maka was eternally grateful that word of her new position of the group hadn't reached the media, otherwise those camera-toting monkeys wouldn't give her a moment's rest.

Of course, it's not like she was really resting now.

Her bedroom looked like it had been hit by a tornado after a sale at the local department store, followed by an earthquake and a raid of bath bombs and cosmetics.

And bath bombs left glitter everywhere.

The place probably wouldn't look so bad if she had any idea what to pack. But how did one pack for a two year world tour? Oh sure, there would be breaks on the tour. They would be spending a month resting in Austria and another month in the US, but the length of the tour was still long and she had to be prepared for everything.

Liz had told her that the expenses of her wardrobe would be covered under the band's fund for the tour, but Maka still wanted to have some of her own clothes to wear. One couldn't dress like a celebrity all the time.

That's what yoga pants and sweatshirts were for.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the war's won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back."_

Maka reached across to her phone when she heard the ringtone go off, sliding her finger on the call button.

 _I really need to change that,_ Maka berated herself. _Kid would think it was weird if his voice came out of my phone._

So it had been _a bit_ of an understatement when she said she knew their music.

She, in fact, loved their music. She had both of their albums, the deluxe version, and had been to one of their concerts and bought a t-shirt. Said t-shirt was _not_ going on tour with her, and would remain in her apartment, safely tucked away in the back of a drawer until her return.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hello Maka, it's Kid. I just called to remind you that our car will be picking you up at 4 for our 5 o'clock flight," he said.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Maka thought wryly. "Oh thank you for the reminder," she chirped back at him, placing the phone between her ear and shoulder while she folded another pair of leggings neatly within her luggage. Really, could a girl have too many pairs of leggings?

"Just look out your window and you'll see a black limousine. I believe you're the last one we're picking up before we head over to the jet."

"Jet?"

A chuckle on the other line was the response to her squeaked response. "Yes, Maka, the jet that belongs to our agency. They fly us from place to place when driving isn't an option," he explained. "Other bands from our label use it when we don't, which is why coordinating our tours is such a bitch for Tsubaki sometimes."

Maka had to stifle a chuckle. She had never heard this prim and proper boy swear outside of his stage persona, but it seemed that even his created image was having an affect on him. "Well than it's a good thing it's her job to do that and not BlackStar's."

"Too true my perceptive friend. So do you have everything you need?"

"Probably more than I need," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Do you want any galaxy bath bombs?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't know if I could rock the glitter look. Plus all the glitter clogs your drains."

"And how would you know that?"

"Patty and Liz really like Lush, let's just leave it at that."

Maka giggled and it wasn't long before his laughter joined hers. "Alright, Maka, I'll see you at 4. Happy packing."

"Alright bye Kid." There was a click and the line went dead.

The blonde musician stared at her room in dismay. She only had a few hours left to make sense of this mess. _Better get moving, Albarn._

00000000

When Maka saw the limousine parked at the bottom of her complex at precisely 4, she knew it was time to say goodbye.

She had already given her a farewell to Blair the night before, which consisted of 3 bottles of wine and the violet haired girl trying to persuade Maka to take shots with her.

Needless to say, she wasn't very successful.

Blair had referred to Maka as her "Kitten" on several occasions, remarking that it was time for her kitten to finally leave the nest. Maka didn't comment on her obviously mixed metaphors and instead chose to be grateful for her friend's support.

Blair had thrust a bag into Maka's suitcase with a wink, telling her that she could use it when the time was right. Maka had no intention of every even approaching said bag, but she couldn't turn down a gift from such a good friend, and so she smiled gratefully and promised to do so.

It was certainly a contrast to the farewell her father gave her.

Her papa had sobbed in her arms for at least an hour, begging her not to travel halfway around the world again. He hadn't done well when she went to Juilliard, and he would probably do even worse with the current situation.

He didn't settle down until she promised to call every week. He tried for every day and she wanted only once a month, but they compromised at once a week.

Sometimes it seemed like she was the adult in the situation, despite being Spirit's only child.

Maybe it had something to do with her mother's disappearance. Kami Albarn didn't disappear in the sense that she was taken. No, the green-eyed mother simply up and left her four-year old daughter in the care of her husband whom she considered untrustworthy. Maka hadn't heard from her mother in five years. Hearing from the elusive woman was something that she had given up on, a pipe dream that she never expected to come true.

Of course, a little part of her thought that maybe the reason Maka wanted to be famous was so that one day her mother could turn on the television and see her daughter on it, successful without her mother. So that her mother could experience every sort of regret possible in seeing her daughter do so well without her. Because Maka was strong and she would _never_ need someone that didn't want her.

Her mother taught her that early on.

Maka slid into the seat of the limo next to Soul, leaning back into the smooth leather.

He turned toward her and cocked an eyebrow, sending a grin her way. Soul then pulled a box from a spot by his feet, neatly packaged and tied with a ribbon. He thrust it into her hands carelessly and Maka barely managed to keep herself from dropping it.

"What's this, Soul?" she asked, a tinge of confusion in her voice. She certainly didn't expect a present from this "too cool for you" boy with his shocking red eyes.

The white-haired boy leaned back into his seat and put both arms behind his neck. "Come on, Albarn," he drawled lazily, "haven't you ever gotten a present before?"

Maka tried not to let the shock show on her face as she stared down at the present in her lap. "Who is it from?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's from all of us," Liz chimed in from across the backseat. The older girl sent a wide grin and nudged Soul affectionately. "We thought it would make your life a little easier since we'll be traveling so much," she offered. The brown haired girl then sent a look to Kid. "Of course, it was Kid's idea," she said teasingly.

"Really?" Maka asked, trying not to blush at the statement. Nobody bought her presents aside from Blair and her father. And those presents usually didn't make any sense or were wildly inappropriate.

Kid cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, consider it a welcome gift from us, if you will." His golden irises had a hard time meeting hers and he shift uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. He quickly turned his head and shouted to the driver over the seat. "Shouldn't we be going? Tsubaki would hate for us to be late after all the trouble she's gone through."

"As you wish, sir," the driver answered quickly, shifting the gears of the car.

As the vehicle finally lurched forward, Maka began to slowly unwrap the gift in her lap. The paper crinkled as she touched it. She hated that she had to rip it since it was so perfectly wrapped, no doubt done by the symmetry-obsessed Kid. The singer could have sworn she saw him close his eyes when she made the first tear, so as to avoid seeing his hard work go to waste.

When all the paper had been cleared away, she was left staring at a white rectangular box. As she pulled off the lid, she couldn't help but let out a slight squeal.

After hearing the sudden noise, Kid finally opened his eyes and looked between her and the gift. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she squealed as she pulled it from the box.

"What is it? What is it? I want to see!" Patty squealed from next to her sister, trying to maneuver her body around her seatbelt, rather unsuccessfully.

"It's the newest Amazon e-reader," Maka explained, holding up the tablet for them to see. "How did you know I didn't have one?"

Soul shrugged as he cast a wary look to the sleeping BlackStar who was drooling next to him. "I figured you were the kind of girl that really liked the _feel_ of books, you know? So you wouldn't have ever bought one for yourself. But on tour, it's pretty hard to keep track of all that stuff, and buying and lugging around new books can be such a waste."

Maka raised an eyebrow as her fingertips slid across the smooth screen of the kindle. "Oh, I thought this was Kid's idea . . ."

"Yeah, getting the present was," Soul answered. "And then he asked us all for ideas on what you would like that would make sense for tour. I said an e-reader. Then Kid picked out that one. It's got a shit-ton of letters in the description." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned further into his seat, allowing his white hair to shadow his face.

"The Fire HDX 7."

"Huh?" Maka asked in confusion, looking up from the tablet.

"That's what it is," Kid said as he picked up the crumpled trash from the floor. "It's the newest model that Amazon has to offer, and it comes highly recommended. Plush you can do apps and movies on it to, so it's actually quite convenient for other uses. And we have wifi on the tour bus, so there's no need to worry about a data plan for it," he said seriously as he stuffed the last of the wrappings into a trash receptacle in the vehicle with just a hint of aggression towards the offending articles.

Maka had to stifle a giggle, a smile gracing her pale pink lips. "Thank you for the gift, everyone, it really means a lot to me." She held the tablet closer to her chest and sighed. Now all that lay ahead of them was a long flight.

And a world tour with press conferences, fittings, recording studios, and countless concerts.

But maybe it was better to just think about the flight first.

As the band settled into their seats for the rest of the drive, the usually rambunctious adults were quiet, and Maka found her mind drifting.

She couldn't help but wonder just what they were reformatting for her. Kid had mentioned that she was expected to help with new songs for their third album, as well as learn the old ones. That could mean anything from instrumentals and harmonies, to a full-on solo.

The blonde didn't want to admit it, but she was terrified.

There were so many opportunities to mess up, to ruin everything and embarrass herself publicly.

A loud snore from BlackStar, who had managed to maneuver his head onto Tsubaki's lap, pulled her from her thoughts.

 _Well if this idiot can still be famous, maybe there's hope for me yet,_ Maka mused.

 **A/N: Okay, so first let me just apologize. I know it's been awhile since I've updated anything. I've been in the process of moving houses so it's been crazy lately, and google docs has been really pissy and wouldn't load for like two weeks. So here we are. I really am sorry for the wait, and thank you for the wonderful reviews and follows and favorites. Also, I'm including a hella lot of Of Monsters and Men's songs because their new album is amazing. Seriously, check it out!**

 **Responses:**

 **That Loser and Queen: I'm getting the KiMa vibe too, but no promises!**

 **OtakuHiyori: Hahaha, omg that sounds terrifying! I haven't even imagined what the fangirls are going to do, but I wouldn't put that past them!**

 **Cookiekiki801: Thanks, I believe the introduction is pretty much over with this third chapter, so now we're about to get to the fun part of the story.**

 **QuantamTheory: I can always count on a supporting comment from you. You are, in fact, an angel sent from heaven to the ffn world.**

 **1815rose1: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Mysteria Mystar'i: Well here you go! Sorry it took so long!**

 **SempiternalDreamer: Not gonna lie, it scared the hell out of me when I saw your name. Took me at least 3 minutes to realize that you changed your name, hehehe. I'm glad you're keeping up with the story!**

 **Guest: Thank you, and don't worry! I have future chapters planned and so many songs mapped out for this story that there's no way I could not complete it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kids in the Dark

Bright lights flickered overhead and Maka couldn't help but grin from sidestage. A hush fell over the unruly audience as Soul held his mic out in front of him. "Alright, alright, calm the hell down!" he jeered at them, flashing a toothy grin.

The audience cheered again, loud screams coming from the front row. Kid smirked as he fiddled with his guitar strap. "Do you think they're ready for this, Soul?" he shouted at his bandmate.

Soul shook his head good-naturedly as he slid the mic into the stand. "I don't think so man, but I guess we won't know until we try." The singer placed his hands on the mic, gripping the edge tightly, as the fans screamed louder.

Black Star took his cue with a trademark grin, flipping his drumstick in the air for dramatic effect.

"You wanna introduce it, BlackStar?" Soul shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Like a star like me would let someone as small as you introduce a sick song like this one! But don't worry mere mortals, your simple minds will be able to enjoy it!"

With that, Kid struck the first few chords, leaning forward into his mic. " _The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark."_

Black Star responded in turn. " _The kids in the dark, the kids in the dark."_

The white-haired singer slid his foot on the ground, pushing into his mic as the first verse began. Lights splattered across the stage in dark blues and reds from above.

 _Here we are_

At the end of the road - a road that is quietly caving in.

Come too far to pretend that we don't, we don't miss where we started.

Looking back, I see a setting sun, and watch my shadows fade into the floor.

I am left, standing on the edge. Wondering how we got this far,

how we got this far.

There was a pause and the audience leaned forward in anticipation, the fans in the front row practically hyperventilating in eagerness as Soul paused, dragging out the final word. A knowing look spread on his face with a sultry grin, and half the fans eyes glazed over as he crouched down at the front of the stage.

Suddenly, he pulled back as he said the next words into the mic, pushing forward in time to the music.

 _They left us alone_

 _The kids in the dark._

 _To burn out forever,_

 _Or light up the spark._

 _We come together,_

 _state of the art._

 _We'll never surrender!_

 _The kids in the dark._

 _So let the world sing_

 _What a shame! (Hey!)_

 _What a shame! (Hey!)_

 _Beautiful Scars or Critical Veins._

 _We come together,_

 _State of the art._

 _We'll never surrender,_

 _the kids in the dark,_

 _the kids in the dark._

Soul strutted over to Kid, grabbing his mic and tossing it in the air while the guitarist continued, his hands sliding across the strings.

 _Here we are at the top of the hill - a hill that is quietly caving in._

 _Been awhile since you dressed for the kill - the kill that sent me tumbling._

 _Looking up, I see a falling star, and watch it's fire burn into the floor._

 _I am left, standing on the edge, wondering why we fall so hard,_

 _why we fall so hard._

The singer sauntered back to center stage, sliding onto his knees, stopping just inches from the front of the stage. Screaming fans reached forward to grab him and he put his hand out toward them, handing out high-fives casually.

 _They left us alone,_

 _The kids in the dark._

 _To burn out forever,_

 _Or light up the spark._

 _We come together,_

 _state of the ar._

 _We'll never surrender!_

 _The kids in the dark._

 _So let the world sing_

 _What a shame! (Hey!)_

 _What a shame! (Hey!)_

 _Beautiful scar or critical veins,_

 _We come together,_

 _state of the art._

 _We'll never surrender,_

 _the kids in the dark,_

 _the kids in the dark._

Kid and Black Star backed up Soul with their vocals while they continued singing. Soul inched towards the edge of the stage, sitting on the ledge while they fans crowded around him. He sent devilish smirks toward them that had them all screaming loudly and pushing as close as they could get. The lights dropped as the sound quality changed, sending a new atmosphere over the crowd.

 _They left us alone,_

 _the kids in the dark._

 _To burn out forever,_

 _or light up the spark._

Suddenly, the sound changed and Soul flipped back as Black Star wailed on the drums. The lights shot up, spreading across the stage floor and Soul slid his mic back into the stand.

 _We come together,_

 _State of the art._

 _We'll never surrender._

 _The kids in the dark._

 _So let the world sing,_

 _What a shame! (Hey!)_

 _What a shame! (Hey)_

 _Beautiful scar or Critical veins_

 _We come together,_

 _state of the art,_

 _We'll never surrender,_

 _the kids in the dark,_

 _the kids in the dark._

 _We'll never surrender,_

 _the kids in the dark,_

 _the kids in the dark._

As the final chord was struck, Soul let out a whoop and the audience cheered more as the lights shifted again, putting spotlights on all the band members.

Kid couldn't help but grin from his position as he shrugged off his red jacket, allowing the cool air to wash over him. He had to admit that Liz had outdone herself in their attire for the performance since it was the first night of their tour. Though he didn't like the suspenders at first, as they had a tendency to slide when he moved, he found that he liked the effect of wearing them with the skinny jeans the designer had all but forced him into.

The white-haired man crossed to the side of the stage, his face lighting up when he saw Maka standing at the edge. "Did you see it?" he asked her as he reached for his guitar that Tsubaki had left side-stage for him.

Maka smiled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, yeah it was really great, Soul."

Soul could see the tightness in her smile and the worry in her eyes. "Nervous?" he asked as he adjusted the straps, slinging it over her shoulder.

The blonde grimaced at his remark. "A bit," she admitted as she grasped the hemline of her white lace tank.

The boy sent her an encouraging smile, showing his stark white teeth. "Don't be, we've got your back," he laughed as he backed out onto the stage.

Maka looked past Soul, surprised to see Kid standing at the center of the stage now, still holding his guitar as the lights changed again. She realized why they were both playing when the song began, as it required two guitars for the intricate sound required for the intro especially.

Kid started with his eyes closed while he played, his fingers grazing over the strings expertly. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he leaned toward the mic, his mouth just an inch from it.

 _You keep calling it a crash and burn,_

 _Just wait your turn,_

 _you might have time to speak._

 _There barely was a lesson learned,_

' _Cause in return no favors back to me._

 _I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet,_

 _but it was never good enough for me._

 _I bit the tongue behind my teeth,_

 _It was never good enough for me._

The black-haired singer flipped his hair back, moving the long hair from his eyes as he sang into the mic. Meanwhile, Black Star was pounding on the drumset to keep match pace with Soul and Kid's guitar playing.

 _You said you always keep your word._

 _Show me what you're after._

 _I thought you promised me the world._

 _Tell me what you're after._

 _Go on and take you way too far,_

 _cause here we are, waiting once again._

 _You said you always keep your word._

 _Show me what you're after,_

 _Just a little faster._

Fans in the audience were cheering and screaming as the first chorus finished, absolutely enthralled by Kid's singing since he so rarely sang an entire song. They especially loved this one since it was a new release, set to debut on their next album later during the tour. Two girls even managed to climb on the stage in their excitement, only to find Liz and Patty barrelling them down from the wings of the stage and practically shoving them back into the crow.

 _Are mine the only eyes that see, so steadily,_

 _This cut and dry routine._

 _Even when you're by my side_

 _I still need time to feel the company._

 _I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet,_

 _but it was never good enough for me._

 _I bit the tongue behind my cheek,_

 _It was never good enough for me!_

 _You said you always keep your word_

 _Show me what you're after._

 _I thought you promised me the world_

 _Tell me what you're after._

 _Go on and take you way too far,_

 _cause here we are,_

 _waiting once again._

 _You said you always keep your word,_

 _show me what you're after_

 _Just a little faster._

Now Kid leaned forward, pushing his guitar aside as he crouched over the audience and left the playing to Soul and Black Star. He even grabbed the outstretched hands of several fans by the front of the stage.

 _Just a little faster._

 _Hold your breath now,_

 _the bad blood's wearing thin,_

 _from the pain that settles in_

 _When we learn too much too soon._

 _Hold your breath now,_

 _the bad blood's wearing thin,_

 _from the pain that settles in,_

 _When we learn too much too soon,_

 _(Soon, soon)_

Then Kid slid his guitar back over his shoulder while he stood up, his hands sliding over the strings to hit the next chord.

 _You said you always keep your word_

 _Show me what you're after._

 _I thought you promised me the world._

 _Tell me what you're after._

 _Go on and take you way too far,_

' _Cause here we are, waiting once again._

 _You said you always keep your word._

 _Show me what you're after._

 _It was never good enough for me._

 _Show me what you're after,_

 _Just a little faster._

Kid let out a shaky breath as the last note settled, his breathing shallow and his eyes glazed over with excitement. "So I take it you guys like it, yeah?"

The audience cheered, and Kid and Soul exchanged looks, grinning at the response.

Soul spoke up next. "Alright, so we've shown you guys some stuff from our upcoming album, _Eat or be Eaten,_ as a preview of sorts, but we do have _another surprise_ for you guys for being such awesome bitches," he said with a casual glance towards the left wing of the stage. "Maka?"

Before the audience could comprehend Soul's implication, a girl strode out onto the stage. She wore a flowy white lace tank with black denim shorts and a pair of black lace up combat boots. Her blonde hair was in two identical pigtails with skull hair ties holding them in place.

"Hey guys!" she shouted, walking to stand between Kid and Soul, while waving at the audience.

The white haired guitarist put his arm on her shoulder, leaning against her as he spoke into his mic. "Okay guys, this is Maka Albarn, a new member of _Deadly Weapons,_ and we are very luck to have her. How many of you guys remember _Dog Days are Over_ from our first album?"

As the audience practically foamed at the mouth, Soul handed Maka a mic.

While Kid was tuning his ukelele, Maka leaned over to Soul and whispered, "Why are you giving me a mic? I have a headset. Actually, we all have headsets," she asked with confusion.

He grinned at her in a way that probably made most girls melt. "Cause it looks cool."

As Kid hit the first movement of chords, Maka planted her feet center stage, allowing the spotlight to graze over her.

 _Happiness, hit her_

 _Like a train on a track._

 _Coming towards her, stuck still_

 _No turning back._

 _She hid it around corners and she hid it under beds._

 _She killed it with kisses and from it she fled._

 _With every bubble she sank with a drink,_

 _and washed it away down the kitchen sink._

Slowly, Maka looked up, gripping the mic tightly as she began to move from side to side as the music began to change. She could hear Liz and Patty clapping by Soul's mic in time with the music and it made her smile.

 _The dog days are over_

 _the dog days are done._

 _The horses are coming,_

 _so you better run._

 _Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father,_

 _Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers._

 _Leave all your love and your longing behind,_

 _you can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

 _The dog days are over_

 _the dog days are done._

 _Can you hear the horses,_

 _cause here they come._

Maka sauntered over to Black Star, mic still gripped in her hand. When she reached him, she put her hand out and he grabbed it, the two sharing an intense handshake as the beat paused. They both smiled widely, happy to be on stage.

 _And I never wanted anything from you,_

 _Except everything you had and what is left after that too._

And suddenly, she was off like a rocket, sliding back to the front towards the spotlight next to Kid as the tempo picked up.

 _Happiness hit her, like a bullet in the back._

 _Struck from a great height by some man who should know better._

 _The dog days are over_

 _The dog days are done_

 _Can you hear the horses?  
cause here they come._

They all turned to look at Black Star, the only one making any noise at this point, and Maka couldn't help but giggle internally. She turned back toward the crowd when the pause ended, listening for Liz and Patty's harmony lines from Soul's mic.

 _Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father,_

 _Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers._

 _Leave all your love and your longing behind,_

 _You can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

 _The dog days are over,_

 _The dog days are done._

 _Can you hear the horses?_

 _Cause here they come._

Maka felt a rush of energy as the song ended, her heart pounding in her chest. As the crowd screamed in approval, she finally remembered why she loved this so much.

"Alright, are you guys ready for your last surprise of the night?" she shouted into the mic over the cheers of the fans.

"Hell yeah!" one guy in the front shouted and Maka waved at him.

"Alright, cool," Soul said as he moved forward. "This one's a little difference. It's a duet, actually, but I think you guys are going to like it," he said as he shoved a hand through his white hair.

The lights went completely out and the only thing the performers could see was the carefully marked glow tape* on the stage floor.

When they came back up, there were extra members in the band holding brass instruments. Maka saw Patty holding her tambourine proudly, a smug look on her face since Liz had let her use it in the last song too. They started the opening section, the band members shouting at appropriate times, punctuating the melody of the song.

 _Well I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

 _ **So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear.**_

 _The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake._

 _ **It's the house telling you to close your eyes.**_

 _And some days, I can't even, dress myself._

 _ **It's killing me to see you this way.**_

Soul and Maka stared each other down, looking straight into the other's eyes from opposite sides of the stage as they took a few steps closer.

 _Cause though the truth may vary,_

 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

Maka glanced over to Kid, noting that he had switched his guitar at one point for an acoustic one because it fit the sound better. Kid nodded at her, smiling with encouragement when he saw the nervous look in her green eyes.

The blonde turned back towards Soul and began to make her way purposefully towards him as he crossed towards her, meeting in the middle, walking in step with each beat.

 _There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back._

 _ **Well tell her that I miss our little talks.**_

 _Soon it will be over and buried with our past._

 _ **We used to play outside when we were young**_

 _ **And full of life and full of love.**_

 _Some days, I don't know if I am wrong or right._

 _ **Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.**_

Cause though the truth may vary,

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.

When they reached each other, Soul grabbed Maka's hand and turned her with the music as they sang the chorus. They danced side by side, moving in sync like they practiced as the lights flashed overhead and the audience went crazy for the new song and singer.

 _Don't listen to a word I say_

 _The screams all sound the same._

 _Though the truth may vary,_

 _this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

As the music softened, Maka and Soul found themselves standing just inches apart. They could see the sweat on the other's faces and the gleam in their eyes. They both kept pushing, shifting their bodies in a strange movement of give and take.

 _You're gone, gone away,_

 _I wish you'd disappear._

 _All that's left is a ghost of you._

 _Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_

 _there's nothing we can do._

 _Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

 _Now wait, wait, wait for me._

 _Please hang around._

 _I'll see you when I fall asleep._

When the chorus came again, both singers moved in opposite directions. They circled the stage, reaching out to touch the fans up front as they passed them. When they met back up downstage center, they both ran a hand through their hair in time.

 _Don't listen to a word I say_

 _The screams all sound the same._

 _Though the truth may vary_

 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

 _Don't listen to a word I say_

 _The screams all sound the same._

 _Though the truth may vary_

 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

 _Though the truth may vary,_

 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

 _Though the truth may vary,_

 _This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

When the last note faded, Black Star pulled his mic forward. "Alright fans, that's enough awesomeness for one night. Welcome Maka to the band, and goodnight everybody!" he shouted as the lights shut off and the audience screamed as loudly as they could.

Maka felt a hand grab her on either side, leading her towards the wing side stage.

As she reached a well-lit area, she was surprised to find that Kid and Soul had each grabbed one of her hands in an attempt to get her off the stage. "Guy, are we going already?" she asked.

When she spoke, they both stopped and turned toward her. In the process, they realized that both boys had grabbed her hand and a look of annoyance flickered on both of their faces.

"Yeah," Soul spoke up as he let go of her hand. "I'm tired and we're traveling tomorrow, so we need to get going. Good show."

Kid didn't release her hand immediately, instead choosing to linger a moment longer than the blonde thought necessary. "You did a really good job, Maka. You're going to love the rest of the tour, especially if every night is like that," he complimented, causing Maka to blush slightly.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled her hand from his grasp to catch the water bottle Liz through at her. "And thank you, Liz!" she called to the blonde costumer who sent her a wink in appreciation.

Maka had to admit, if every night went like that, she could certainly get used to going on tour.

 **A/N: Okay, kill me. I love to low-key pit Soul and Kid against each other in the beginning. It's cute and completely unrealistic. sue me. I know it's a bit of a jump from the last chapter, but this felt right. Everything will be sequential, but since the tour is so long there will probably be a lot of gaps in the story.**

List of songs:

Kids in the Dark - All time Low - Future Hearts

A Little Faster - There for tomorrow - A little faster

Dog Days are Over - Florence and the Machine - Lungs

Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men - My Head is an Animal

*Glow tape is like normal tape, except glow in the dark. Performers (I.e. actors, dancers, etc.) using it to mark where stuff and people go when it's too dark to see. The audience can't really see the tape because of the distance and the angle of the stage. Glow tape is all over stages if you know where to look for it.

P.S. still taking song suggestions for the rest of the fic. How do you guys feel about Bad blood, because I think I know where I want to put it.

 **Responses:**

 **QuantamTheory: WHAT? Why would I- What?-Pffft. Why would Maka open that an incredibly awkward and inconvenient time, I mean what is this, fanfiction?**

 **MysteryGirlAnonymous: Girl don't you worry. If you didn't like Lush, I would be concerned.**

 **OtakuHiyori: But what if I make a bunch of MAKA FANBOYS? Would those happen? Hold on while I think about that . . .**

 **BlackStarGod2: Don't worry! I really love Black*Star (Except his name because it's a bitch to type) and he has some awesome moments coming up. Frankly, I see him as Maka's cool but annoying big brother that probably eats all the food in her fridge but will also greet her dates with a punch in the face.**

 **JarJarJinx: First off, love your name. Please tell me it's a Star Wars pun.**

 **SempiternalDreamer: And now I think you owe me at least one update since I've update two stories in the last week. MOTIVATION. I GRANT YOU INFINITE MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION BECAUSE I CHECK FOR YOUR UPDATES LIKE EVERY DAY AND I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS IT ISN'T HEALTHY.**

 **-Wri**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fools

"MAKA ALBARN YOU HAVE NOW COMPLETED THE FIRST THREE WEEKS OF TOUR! HOW DO YOU FEEL?"

There were certainly more pleasant ways to be woken up after a late night concert than find a camera shoved in your face when the sun had barely risen.

"Liz, I swear if you and Patty don't get away from me in ten seconds, I will break your skull and set all of your pants on fire," Maka responded murderously, trying to shove the camera away from her face.

"Jeez, Maka, don't be such a bitch," Liz whined, pulling her phone out and snapping a quick picture of the tired singer.

Maka sighed, throwing the covers back over her head in a desperate attempt to get the sisters to leave.

She wouldn't be so irritable if their concert hadn't gone so late the night before, and while the hotel was comfortable and nice, Maka still wasn't used to sleeping in a different bed every night. She was just grateful that she got to share a room with Tsubaki, instead of either of the Thompson sisters. That would have been hell.

Liz threw a glance to the peacefully sleeping Tsubaki before turning towards the door. "Alright, I'm going. But if you're not out in five minutes, I'll send the boys to wake you up," she jeered, grinning mischievously as she tugged her sister out of the room with her, much to Patty's squawks of protest.

"I thought they were never going to leave," Tsubaki muttered, snuggling back under her covers.

Maka made a noise of disgust. "You don't think they'll send the boys in, will they?" she asked hurriedly, pulling her blankets up to cover herself better.

"Relax, the only one who is probably even awake after last night is Kid, and I doubt he would barge in here. He's too much of a gentleman," Tsubaki snorted.

Maka giggled at the idea and turned her thoughts back to sleeping.

As she felt herself drifting off to sleep, she heard a firm knock on the door.

When there wasn't a response, the knock came again, eight times.

"Ugh, come in," Maka groaned, rolling over to face the door.

She heard a click of the keycard and the turn of the doorknob. She sat up slowly, waiting for Liz or Patty to come back in and harass her.

Imagine her surprise when the person at the door was neither, Liz or Patty.

Kid coughed awkwardly as he enter the room uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but at Maka. "Pardon the intrusion, but Liz told me that I should come in here, and I quote, "get their lazy asses out of bed," or something of that nature," he said, his face coloring slightly.

While Kid had always been one for direct eye contact, Maka couldn't understand why he was refusing to look at her now. Currently, his eyes were fixed on the light fixture above her bed, his hands clasped tightly to his side.

Maka sat up and pulled the covers off of her while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah," she yawned, "tell her I'm up."

Kid nodded, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling.

The blonde felt confusion cross her sleep-addled brain. Why the hell wouldn't he look at her. "Kid, is something wrong?" she asked. "You haven't looked at me since you walked in. Is my hair that bad?"

The boy's head snapped toward her and color filled his cheeks. "N-no, y-your hair is fine, Maka," he stammered uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki began to giggle from under her covers, causing Maka to turn towards her. "What's so funny?" Maka demanded.

Tsubaki broke out in full laughter, clutching her side to try and calm herself. "Maka," she wheezed out, "your clothes!"

Maka looked down in surprise.

 _Oh no._

 _No. No. No no no no no no no._

With a squeak of surprise, she dove toward her bed, sliding under the covers. Her cheeks were bright red and she thought she was going to die of embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she shrieked from the safety of her blankets.

Kid looked around uncomfortably. "Forgive me, Maka, I thought you were aware of your current state of dress."

"I knew she wasn't," Tsubaki giggled from her bed.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I think I just did!"

While Maka remained buried under her covers, Kid cleared his throat. "Well, umm, now that you're both awake, I'll just head back to my own room." He took a step towards the door then turned around as if he had changed his mind about leaving.

He crossed quickly to Maka's bed, his steps soft and cat-like. The musician knelt by her bedside, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Maka," he spoke quietly.

"What?" she said gruffly from under the pile of blankets.

"Would you please come out from under there?" he asked.

"Not until you leave," she hissed.

Kid tried not to laugh at her stubbornness. "Just your face. I just want to talk to you," he said.

Slowly, a pair of blonde pigtails emerged from under the covers. Her cheeks were still pink, but so were his. "What?" she spat at him.

He tried to smile assuredly at her since he had just violated her privacy, however unintentionally it had been. "I am sorry, Maka. It was an accident. Now if you would please join us for breakfast in a few minutes, there's a member of the label here to see you."

Maka's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she whined at him.

"Well, I was, erm, preoccupied," he said awkwardly.

"Still are," Tsubaki shouted from her side of the room. The manager had already gotten out of bed and was sifting through her clothes for something to wear.

Kid's eyes went wide when he heard her voice. He was ashamed to admit that he was so preoccupied with Maka's current state that he had completely forgotten about the other girl in the room.

"Yes, well, I'll be leaving now so you can get ready," he said, quickly rushing out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Maka sat up again, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks. "Well that was uncomfortable," she muttered under her breath.

Tsubaki smiled from in front of the vanity where she was brushing her silky black hair into a high ponytail. "At least you were wearing a bra," she offered with a cheeky smile.

Maka fumed as she pulled a black skirt and red button-down from her suitcase. "Shut up Tsubaki."

"Hey, it could have been worse."

"Yeah, how's that?" she asked, slipping the skirt over her legs.

"It could have been Soul. Or Black*Star," she said with a shutter.

Maka grinned as she started to button her shirt. "You wish it would've been you in that state of undress if Black*Star would've been the one to wake us up," she said slyly.

00000000

Pencil clenched tightly in her grip, Maka Albarn was ready for action.

Unfortunately, the staff paper in front of her was completely blank.

 _Damn, I'm never going to fulfill their request if I can't even start a song._

Why was Maka sitting on a piano bench at three in the morning, you may ask?

Well . . .

" _So, Ms. Albarn, how is your tour going so far?" Justin Law, one of the producers for their label asked nonchalantly as he leaned back into his chair in the suite's living room._

 _Maka smiled brightly at the older man. "It's been great! I love the fans, and so far they seem to like me too."_

 _Justin nodded. For once, his earbuds were not playing loudly in his ear, but were hanging around his neck against the collar of his sports coat. He waffled his fingers together and put his elbows on his knees as he stared intently at the blonde._

 _The other members of the band tensed visibly as they lounged on the couches arranged around the coffee table in the center. It was rare that Justin paid them a visit while they were on tour. Usually he would just text Tsubaki whatever they needed to know._

" _Maka, the label would like to make a request of you," Just said casually after another uncomfortable moment of silence, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers._

 _Soul shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Maka, his body instinctively shifting closer to hers, as if to shield her from whatever bad news might follow._

 _Black*Star noticed Soul's movement with a smirk, sending Soul a look, but he kept his thoughts to himself, something he struggled to do._

 _Maka gazed back at Justin Law unflinchingly. "And what might that request be, Mr. Law?" she said politely, though anyone could see that she spoke through gritted teeth._

" _We want you to put out a solo EP."_

 _The shock and silence that followed was enough to hear a pencil drop. All around sat stony faces and wide eyes._

 _Maka was the first to regain her composure. "Why? I thought I was brought on as part of the band?"_

" _Yes, well your voice would also be suited to solo work, and you already have a fanbase in such a short time. Of course," Just stated casually, "If it goes well, we'd want you to put out a new album."_

 _The singer stood up abruptly, her eyes flashing. "And do what, leave the band? I just got here!" she shouted angrily._

" _Maka-" Soul said, trying to calm her down. He reached out a hand to tug her back onto the couch, but she brushed it off._

" _Don't "Maka" me, Soul! Are you even listening to what he's saying?" she hissed, turning to face her friend._

" _Yeah, Maka, he's saying that you're A STAR and Justin's giving you an opportunity to prove it!" Black*Star said loudly, moving towards Maka._

 _Maka glared back at him. "Shut up, Black*Star, this isn't your decision. I'm not leaving the band!"_

 _Black*Star put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "I'm not saying you are, Maka, I'm just saying you have an AWESOME chance to do something." He then flashed a grin at her and shoved her gently. "Besides, we're not going to just LET you leave the band. Us Stars gotta stick together! So you'll do this EP crap while we're on tour, and then maybe you'll be almost as big a star as me!"_

 _The singer swallowed and then nodded, her anger visibly leaving her. "You're right Black*Star. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that."_

" _Hey, it can happen to mere mortals like you. It's okay."_

 _Maka shoved him slightly and smiled. "Thanks Black*Star."_

 _The drummer laughed loudly and ruffled her hair. "You're welcome."_

 _Justin Law cleared his throat. "I'll email Tsubaki a file of your contract for your EP. But I suggest you get started right away."_

 _Silence still hung in the air even after the label producer had left._

" _Well I guess I better go," Maka said reluctantly, quickly leaving the room to head to one of the studio rooms that had been set up for them during their stay in the hotel._

And that's how Maka found herself pounding her head against a metaphorical wall at three in the morning with nothing but blank staff paper to show for it.

A knock on the door startled her glaring headache.

"Maka, may I come in?"

The girl simply grunted in reply and slammed her head down on the fall of the piano. She scooted to her right when she felt someone settle in next to her on the bench.

"Any progress?"

She turned toward him, a biting retort on the tip of her tongue, when she caught the look on his face.

He looked . . . tired.

And sad.

Which was exactly how she felt.

Maka bit her lip. "I don't know if I can do this," she whispered.

Kid stared back at her. "Of course you can, you're Maka Albarn. You've got it all, stop doubting yourself. You just need to work and believe in yourself," he replied evenly.

She felt her fingers slide across the keys, finding them placed for a chord. She pressed down hesitantly with her left hand, her right hand sliding into non-chordal tones.

That was . . . something.

Maka hadn't even thought about what she was going to play. It just happened, as if her subconscious had been crying out for that exact release. Her left hand moved again further up on the keys, and her right hand followed suit, complimenting every note.

She turned back towards Kid in excitement, only to stop when she saw an odd look in his eyes.

He was looking at her like he couldn't believe what she had done. That she existed. Like she was the only thing in the world. He looked so intent and sincere and she felt her breath catch in her throat, the words dying on the tip of her tongue.

"Maka, I-"

"Thank you, Kid."

"What?"

She looked away from him, her gaze focusing on the staff paper. She knew what that look meant, and she wasn't going to make that mistake. "I said thank you. For your help."

Her heart ached when she saw his face drop when she turned away. "Yeah, it's no trouble," he said, standing up from the bench. "I'll see you in the morning, then," he said flatly before walking away.

When she heard the door shut behind her she finally took the breath she had been holding in, her heart hammering in her chest.

Now was not the time to be a fool and fall for some boy with beautiful eyes.

She felt the words come pouring out of her and she scribbled them out on the staff paper, trying to put them down before the inspiration left.

 _Those hardest to love need it most._

 _I watched our bodies turn to ghosts._

 _Such good friends,_

 _it has to end._

 _It always does._

 _That's the way life is._

 _Do we take that risk?_

The words were coming out faster now, her foot pressing down on the pedal to hold the chords for her.

 _And so it all boils down to this,_

 _We've got our aim but we might miss._

 _We are to fragile just to guess._

 _And I've been in this place before,_

 _Fine as we are, but we want more._

 _That's human nature at it's best._

She started imagining what other instruments could come in there, where they would fit and where they would disappear.

The chorus, that was the important part.

 _What if we ruin it all,_

 _And we love like fools?_

 _And all we have, we lose?_

 _I don't want you to go, but I want you so._

 _So tell me what we choose._

Maka paused for a moment, basking in the words she had put to paper. They were perfect. Universal, yet personal. But it wasn't done yet.

Her slender fingers danced across the keys, settling into chords easily as if she had known the song her entire life, merely playing from muscle memory instead of pulling each note from the depths of her thoughts.

 _Friends, I watched us as we changed._

 _The feelings in my headspace rearranged._

 _I want you more than I've wanted anyone._

 _Isn't that dangerous._

 _The anticipation before the kiss,_

 _mirrored in my shaking lips._

 _Oh God I feel so unprepared._

 _The two of us so out of place,_

 _My feelings written on my face._

 _Got what I want, but now I'm scared._

Maka marked quickly on the paper, hoping that she would still be able to go back and read it when she needed to transcribe it.

 _What if we ruin it all,_

 _And we love like fools?_

 _And all we have, we lose?_

 _I don't want you to go, but I want you so,_

 _So tell me what we choose._

She knew from then on she would just repeat variations of the chorus to fill the bridge, pulling different instruments in to highlight the music.

But there it was. The first song.

Maka thanked Kid again mentally for being the unwelcome inspiration she needed, even as the familiar pangs settled in her chest.

It was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter. The song is Fools by Lauren Aquilina. She's a british artist that I love and will probably use more of her work, including her song Flaws and Ceilings with Frank Hamilton. Seriously, check her out. She's super good.**

 **Responses:**

 **1815rose1: I'm thinking of the best time to use Bad Blood since I really don't want to waste a badass song like that!**

 **What2do: I'm not sure about Chrona, but he'll probably show up eventually.**

 **QuantamTheory: Ah yes, the bag. Do not worry. That bag will reappear, and it will be GOOD! Thanks, writing the concert was super weird, but I think it turned out okay.**

 **MysteriaMystar'i: Awww, thanks! I'm totally okay with your stalkerishness because it means you love my work!**

 **MelancholyLethe: I love of Monsters and Men, and I totally picture the scene I wrote every time I hear it. I'm considering putting more of their songs in the story but I don't want to overload the story with the same three artists.**

 **SempiternalDreamer: I love every single review you post. Seriously. I haven't listened to them in a while, but I dragged out some old favorites and googled some shit when I was working on music lineups for this story (I have so many songs picked, it's ridiculous.) Probably a lot of the same stuff, I bet!**

 **LovetheSun: I'm glad you liked the tension. The chapter is a bit more KiMa, so I guess I'm leaning towards that right now . . .**

 **jarjarjinx: I know, I would totally go to a Soul Eater concert. Just imagine the possibilities! And Excalibur would totally be there!**

 **-Wri**


	6. Chapter 6 - Another Heart Calls

The fog rolled onto the stage, covering the edges and murking the line between audience and performer. Spotlights streamed from above, casting dim silhouettes while the audience cheered loudly in anticipation. This wasn't the first song of the night, but the audience still seemed to have plenty of energy.

Somewhere in the background, a guitar was heard, gently plucking the strings, as if testing the waters.

From one side of the stage, a shadow moved, slowly making its way towards the center as it emerged from the fog.

 _Do you remember when we didn't care?_

As if in answer to the question, a shadow from the opposite side of the stage stepped forward, inching closer to the center.

 **We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there.**

 _Do you, remember you at all?_

 _ **Another Heart calls.**_

And with those words, the lights came up, revealing the two silhouettes as the audience screamed their approval for the duet. Black*Star picked up the beat as a spotlight moved towards him.

 **Yeah I remember when we stole the night**

 _ **We'd like awake but dreaming until the sun would wash the sky**_

At this point, the blonde girl and the dark-haired boy stopped, having reached a point just a foot away from each other. They circled in an almost predatory manner, following the beat of the music.

 **Just as soon as I see you**

 **But didn't I, didn't I tell you**

 _As deep as I need you,_

 _You want to leave it all_

As the music changed, they stopped circling, their bodies angled to expose their profiles to the stage.

 **What can I do?**

 _Say it's true._

 **Or everything that matters breaks in two.**

 _Say it's true._

 _ **I'll never ask for anyone but you.**_

Maka and Kid stared at each other intensely, their gazes burning. But when the music changed they both turned on their heels, stepping away from each other.

 _Talk to me, I'm throwing myself in front of you_

At those words, Maka slid back in front of her bandmate, keeping him from walking further away.

 **This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do**

Kid took a step backwards, just as they had choreographed, effectively side-stepping the girl.

 _ **Yeah, all I ever do is give**_

 _ **It's time you see my point of view**_

Here the two looked like they were arguing, Maka sliding her hands along Kid's shoulders to push him back.

In response, Kid circled her heatedly, forcing Maka to stay in the same spot.

 **Just as soon as I see you**

 **But didn't I, didn't I tell you**

 _As deep as I need you,_

 _you wanna leave it all._

Again, the two separated, allowing the stage to create the distance between them. Maka crossed over closer to where Soul was, running her hands through her hair in exasperation, both refusing to face the other.

 **What can I do?**

 _Say it's true._

 **Or Everything that matters breaks in two.**

 _Say it's true._

 **I'll never ask for anyone but you.**

 _But I know what you want is to figure it out._

 _And God knows I do too._

 **What can I do?**

 _ **Say It's true.**_

 **I'll never ask for anyone but you.**

The other band members broke in, singing along with the melody, until the two singers were ready to face each other.

Kid turned first, a pleading look on his face.

 **I'm sorry.**

In response, Maka turned to face him, throwing her hands up, a venomous look on her face.

 _So what?_

 **But you don't think I've said enough.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 _ **I don't care!**_

 _You were never there._

Kid moved towards Maka again, but this time she didn't step away.

 **As soon as I see you**

 **But didn't I, didn't I tell you**

 _As deep as I need you,_

 _You want to leave it all._

 _ **What can I do?**_

 _ **Say it's true**_

 **Or everything that matters breaks in two**

 _ **Say it's true**_

 **I'll never ask for anyone but you**

 _But I know what you want is to figure it out,_

 _And God knows I do to._

 **Yeah what can I do?**

 _ **Say it's true.**_

 **I'll never ask for anyone but you.**

And here they stood once again, facing off as if the world didn't exist.

Maybe, to them, it didn't it that moment.

As the other members of the band kept singing with the melody in the right places, they continued with their parts.

The audience could see that their hearts were breaking, but they thought it was part of the act.

Nobody could have guessed that they wrote each other's parts, and now they understood so much more than they ever imagined.

He saw her fear, and her regret.

She saw his pain, and his infinite patience with her, and she knew she didn't deserve it.

And so, when the last chord was played, they both took a step back from the other, receding into their stage personas once again, covering any emotions they felt.

"Alright, settle down you cocky bastards!" Soul shouted with a grin as he looked over at the screaming fans. The red button down Liz had forced him into brought out the red in his eyes, making his features even more startling.

Maka was glad that attention of the audience was no longer fixated on her, and had instead moved toward her bandmate, something she expected he had done intentionally.

"I just thought I'd let you all know that _Another Heart Calls,_ is available on our new album, _Eat or be Eaten,_ which is being sold early to you guys, in the lobby!"

The blonde almost had to cover her ears to cut out the deafening roar of approval that came from the audience.

"Heh, I thought you'd like to know that," Soul said smugly, shooting a look towards Maka, who only shrugged in response.

Then, the girl smiled. "What you don't know, is that this version of the album, also comes with a special EP that has been released by me, for the. First. Time. Ever!" Maka shouted into her microphone.

The audience screamed again in approval, causing Maka to giggle.

At this point, Kid, who had been standing quietly in his spot on stage, smirked devilishly at his bandmate. "And of course, this EP is going to be introduced by Maka, with the all new, _I know Places,_ written by me!" Kid shouted as he quickly strode off the stage and out of a certain angry girl's reach, Maka hissing in disapproval.

"Kid! Get back here! We didn't not agree to this!"

But when the lights shifted, focusing one spotlight on her, she knew there was no getting out of this.

 _Damn bastard,_ she thought idly.

Maka clutched her mic, her body relaxing as the audience quieted to hear her sing.

 _I-I-I-I_

 _I-I-I-I_

 _I-I-I-I_

 _I . . . I . . . I . . . ._

Her eyes flashed and she turned sharply, walking across the stage confidently.

 _You stand with your hand on my waistline_

 _It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight._

 _I can hear them whisper as they pass by,_

 _It's a bad sign, bad sign._

The lights went up on the stage and she changed directions again, reaching out towards the audience in the process.

 _Something happens when everybody finds out,_

 _See the vultures circling, dark clouds._

 _Love's a fragile little flame it could burn out,_

 _it could burn out._

Maka stopped her pacing to run her hands through her hair, her fingers catching on the white feathers Patti had laced through the strands earlier that night.

 _Cause they got the cages,_

 _they got the boxes._

 _And guns._

 _They are the hunters,_

 _we are the foxes._

 _And we run!_

And once again, Maka was on the prowl, reaching out to her fans that reached up for her until she pulled back to saunter seductively from one side of the stage to the other. She was in complete control of the stage, and she owned the audience.

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found,_

 _And they'll be,_

 _chasing their tails trying to track us down_

' _cause I,_

 _I know places we can_

 _hide._

 _I know places,_

 _I know places._

Soul gave out a low whistle of approval from where he stood side stage, eyes glued on the girl who was performing in front of him. It wasn't the fact that she could be so _damn sexy,_ when she wanted to be, but that she owned that stage. There was nothing that could hold Maka back when she was ready to perform.

 _Lights flash and we'll run for the fences,_

 _Let them say what they want_

 _we won't hear it._

 _Loose lips sink ships all the damn time._

 _Not this time._

Maka hated to admit it, but Kid did an amazing job writing the song for her. It fit her vocal range comfortably and she enjoyed the lyrics, as long as she didn't think about the implications behind them.

She stood center stage now, her hand stretched out in front of her, as though she was grasping for something far out of reach.

 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it,_

 _My love._

 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes._

 _And we run!_

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found_

 _And they'll be_

 _chasing their tails trying to track us down_

' _cause I_

 _I know places we can_

 _hide_

 _I know places_

The girl crouched low, placing a hand on the stage floor.

 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes_

 _And we run._

 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it,_

 _My love._

 _Baby, I know places we won't be found,_

 _And they'll be_

 _chasing their tails trying to track us down_

' _cause I,_

 _I know places we can,_

 _hide._

 _I know places._

Maka tried not to let her thoughts consume her on the next few lines, but it was hard not to when they were so obviously about her.

 _They take their shots, but we're bulletproof_

 _I know places_

 _And you know for me, it's always you_

 _I know places_

 _In the dead of night, your eyes so green_

 _I know places_

 _And I know for you, it's always me_

 _I know places_

And as the lights dropped again, Maka scurried off the stage with a quick goodnight to her audience, even though they screamed for more.

She was getting used to the darkness of the stage, but she still managed to smack into some poor technician as ran past the curtains, apologizing profusely as she did so.

Honestly, all she wanted was to get the hell out of there for the night. She was physically exhausted, and emotionally drained.

 **A/N: Okay so this story was temporarily abandoned. Sorry about that. College sucks sometimes, okay, no lie.**

 **Anyway, if any of you are into Fairy Tail, I just started a new story that's centered around that if you love me enough to check it out. Please?**

 **Responses:**

 **QuantamTheory: Always a pleasure to hear from you! Insults are hard because I want to insult people the way I do, but I get the feeling Maka is a tad edgier than me.**

 **SempiternalDreamer: I. Miss. You. Ugh, your stories are great and I miss them. Yeah, a little more Maka angst in this chapter, but it's hidden under some great songs.**

 **Erza533: Looks like I'm leaning towards KiMa idk**

 **ReeganBuss: I love Lauren Aquilina, seriously, all of her EPs are great, though I wasn't a huge fan of her new album. Time to Say Goodbye is to die for though.**

 **MissKittyKat: Wow, it seems you are quite the fan of this story. I do have some good black*Star raps in mind, but I haven't decided where to put them yet in my timeline.**

 **Songs in this chapter**

 **Another Heart Calls - The All American Rejects - When the World Comes Down**

 **I know Places - Taylor Swift - 1989**

 **Thanks so much for the love and support!**

 **With Love,**

 **Wri**


End file.
